Tales of a Hylian Clarinetist!
by skywalker1
Summary: Ocarina of Time again...only this time, with a clarinetist! Dedicated to clarinets everywhere!
1. and so it begins

Strange Destinies: What was going on while Essie ran off. Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!!! My characters I do own, but I nothing else!!! P.S. to the readers: There are new characters in this story, a Gerudo called Rini, a fire apprentice, Sami, etc, ya just gonna haveta deal with it!  
  
Scene: This part of "Strange Destiny" is taking place while Essie been a few hours into her adventure. To read the first two chapters of "Strange Destiny" go to Fanfiction.net and search for it, great story. This scene takes us to Gerudo Valley, inside the fortress, in Essie and Rini's room. Essie's bed is empty, as she ran away in the last chapter. Rini seems to be sound asleep, when suddenly she gets out of bed, and gets dressed.  
  
Rini: *whispering to herself* okay, I know I'm supposed to go on an adventure with Naki... but I want to raid Hyrule Castle for the last time, alone.  
  
(She slips on her Gerudo outfit and tiptoes to her closet.*she doesn't know Essie is gone, so she assumes she has to be quiet.* In the closet she pulls out a few items: Her sword and shield, bow and arrows, and last of all, a black expressionless mask, with its eyeholes made to look all black as well.)  
  
*well, I can't trust anyone on a raiding trip, so, looks like I'll have to use this.*  
  
(she thought as she pulled it on over her face, it smelled like old leather.)  
  
*well, looks like you'll be wearing this mask for a while, better get used to it.*  
  
(She puts on all her equipment and leaves a note telling Essie she's gone to rob Zelda and she'll be back in a few days hopefully, and sneaks out of the room. She walks down the hallway right past the guard, leisurely, as if she was taking her time, or just had to go to the bathroom.)  
  
Guard: Hey! Where are you going at this time Rini? Shouldn't you be in bed? Rini lifts up her mask and smiles at the Gerudo guard.)  
  
Rini: Sola, you're my friend, and I think you can keep a secret. I'm going to go rob Zelda. For the last time in my days as a Gerudo without a cause. Please don't tell Mom, I need to do this alone.  
  
Sola: Ah, the joy of robbing a snobby rich princess... I guess I'll let you go, just this once, and I'll lift security for you on your way out. But be careful dear, Hyrule field is dangerous at night, and who knows who you'll meet.  
  
Rini: thank you Sola. *gives the Gerudo a hug* take care, and tell Essie and Mom not to worry, I'll bring treasure back for them and the other Gerudo, this is no personal trip. And you were not the first one to see me, I don't want you to get in trouble.  
  
(Rini waves goodbye to Sola, pulls on her mask, and trots onto the grounds. The guards worry at first, but Rini gives them each a note Sola wrote for passage to Hyrule field. Walking onto Hyrule Field, she drew her sword and kept it close, Sola was right, it would be dangerous, especially for a traveling thief. The moon was shining brightly, and Rini remembered the old saying:  
  
'When the moon lets off its light, come upon an inevitable sleep, you will.'  
  
*crap* she thinks, trying to ignore the moon.  
  
*Gerudo are usually superstitious when it comes to old sayings.* she began to move faster, hoping the light would fade and she would be safe, since the 'safe hour' of Hyrule field was approaching, when stalchildren did not pop up randomly. She was almost at the top of the hill at the back of Lon- Lon Ranch when a strange sleepiness began to overtake her. *no... not now...*  
  
The moon was still casting pale rays upon the field. Rini felt her sword fall out of her hand. It was getting foggy, now she could faintly hear her knees hit the top of the hill, and her mind begin to go in a hazy blur. She detects a small throb in her head, and smells grass. In a few seconds, she doesn't feel anything at all.)  
  
(scene: the entrance to kokiri forest, adult Link mounts Epona and sighs.  
  
*another adventure, another long week of preparing for the gamecube remake of Ocarina of Time...oh well, at least I'll have my part done by Friday. I don't see why I should have to do the temples again in natural time; I don't remember anything about them. *  
  
He and Epona ride out at a slow speed, as Link is tired from beating phantom Ganon again. Link, was just thinking about having to listen to Zelda again when he noticed a figure, lying at the top of a nearby hill, with waist length curly hair and dressed as a Gerudo.  
  
*huh?* he asks himself, *I don't remember this in Ocarina of Time...*  
  
He dismounts Epona and quietly moves towards the sleeping Rini, who still is wearing her mask. He stops about two feet away from her, and looks around nervously, not knowing what to do. Link reaches out and shakes her gently. For a moment she doesn't move, and he speaks up.  
  
Link: Er, excuse me, but uh, its not safe to fall asleep here...um, yeah.(he finishes lamely, as Rini shakes her head and sits up.)  
  
Rini: ouch, that hurt...(rubs her head.) Thanks for waking me up, whoever you are. (looks up.) I'm Rini.  
  
Link: How can you not know me? Everyone knows the Hero of Time! I'm Link, er, if its alright, whats up with the mask?  
  
Rini: (points to mask.) this? oh, I can't let anyone see my face for the time being, I'm on a Gerudo mission, but I think I'll give up on it now, it wasn't that important anyway...but I can't go home either, I won't have anything to bring back.  
  
Link: bring back? (laughs)Were you going to rob someone?  
  
Rini: Well, I...Zelda has too much money, and I uh...yeah. I guess there's not much harm in telling you now, unless you're really in love with the princess as most of the others say. (She stares at him, as the mask hid her expression.)  
  
Link: Why does everyone say that?! Rescuing Zelda is just a job! I have no interest in blonde, stuck up princesses!  
  
Rini: good to hear, I never liked her much either. (she smiles under her mask, unaware that Link couldn't see her face.)  
  
Link: Well, since you can't go back, why don't you come with me? I could use some company besides Navi.  
  
Rini: I dunno, I mean, is uncle Ganon on another rampage?  
  
Link: Uncle? Are you related to Ganondorf?! (draws sword defensively.) No wonder you'd wear a mask!  
  
Rini: I'm not blood related to him! My mother is Nabooru, and she and Ganon have known each other for several years, so all throughout my childhood I got used to calling him 'Uncle' I'm not loyal to him though.  
  
(She eyes Link's sword.)  
  
Link: I believe you, but I'm not sure I can trust you...Prove to me that you aren't loyal to Ganondorf.  
  
Rini: Fine. (puts the seal of the royal family on her top.) I swear by my life as a Gerudo, I am loyal to none other than the royal family. And to prove to you further, I will accompany you, Luke, or whatever your name is, on a journey to Defeat my uncle!  
  
Link: well then, why are we standing around? Lets get going! Oh, wait, you don't have a horse. Lets go to the ranch then.  
  
(Link groans and they set off towards the ranch to get Rini a horse. When they enter, Ingo is there, repeating over and over how privileged he is to work there, and Malon is with the horses, Rini and Link approach.)  
  
Link: Hey Mal.  
  
Malon: FAIRY BOY?! (Link winces at the name.) I'm so glad to see you again! Lets go out or something.  
  
Link: er, Malon, not now please. Sorry, but I need another horse for my friend here. (gestures to Rini, who was killing cuccos and now running for her life.) Yeah, that's Rini. (Rini runs by, cuccos in hot pursuit.)  
  
Rini: Hello! *gasps for air and is cornered by cuccos.* I need a horse please! If you don't mind! (tries to fight them off.)  
  
Malon: (stares, then whispers to Link.) Link, you dropped me for a Gerudo skank in a mask?! probably to hide that ugly face...  
  
Link: She's not a skank, the mask is for identity purposes! And I never loved you! (crosses arms defiantly.)  
  
Malon: Oh Link, don't lie to me! I know you love me! Well... as for the horse, I guess I could lend her one, as long as you...  
  
Link: I don't owe you a thing, you can take back the cow in my house if you want, just give me the horse!  
  
Malon: okay okay, fine, take your pick. (she points to several horses in the corral as Rini runs by, cuccos flying everywhere.)  
  
Link: Thank you. (Walks over to a black mare.) Hey Rini! What about good 'ol Gibson here?  
  
Rini: (screams as a cucco rips her pantleg.) No good! I once had a crush on a guy called Gibson! AAAAAH!!! (by now cuccos have filled the track, and were pecking away at poor Rini, who was whacking them frantically with her sword.)  
  
Link: (shakes head.) whoo boy... (approaches a white stallion.) Rini! Ya want Victoria? (Rini climbs onto the gate.)  
  
Rini: too prissy! How about the one over there? The pinto bean horse thing? (falls off gate.) YAAAAH!!!!*WHUMP* OUCH Link: pinto bean thing? oook. hey Mal, she wants the "pinto bean"! HEY RINI! You alright? (Rini runs towards them)  
  
Rini: AM I ALRIGHT?! I'M PEACHY! JUST PEACHY! YOOOOOW!AAAAAAAAH!!!(runs inside and locks the door.)  
  
Malon: That is one nutty chick Link, where'd you dig her up? (harnesses the "pinto bean" and rides it back like a true cowgirl.)  
  
Link: shut up Mal. (Rini pokes her head out of the door and then comes out, she takes the horses reins casually, as if the cucco incident never happened, and flips a few unruly curls behind her ears.)  
  
Rini: Thank you Malon, I'll return the favor sometime. (mounts horse and rides off, Link grapples onto Epona and follows.)  
  
Link: Hey! Wait up! Thanks Malon! I'll be back to visit soon!  
  
(He waves and spurs Epona to catch up to Rini. Malon watches wistfully, the wind blowing her rich red hair back, her eyes soften. *Anything for you, heart of my heart...* and turns away to look after the horses, wishing by any possible chance that Link would someday be her knight in shining armor.  
  
Link, meanwhile, has his thoughts far away, trying to catch the young Gerudo girl on horseback, who is laughing and doing Gladiator tricks with her horse, who seems to be almost as spirited as Epona. Epona was a bit annoyed at the moment, seeing a horse she had trouble catching had always been her pet peeve, and she showed it by thwacking Link hard with her mane whenever she could.)  
  
Rini: What should I name him Link? (laughs.) Do you know what Malon called him? I could use a few pointers!  
  
Link: No idea, I think he looks like an Indian horse, maybe something like, Spirit? (Rini makes a face.) Ok, um, Ash?  
  
Rini: Nah, horse's names have to fit with their personality, this ones pretty wild, know anyone like that?  
  
(Link's first thought is Ruto, he shudders and tries to push the thought out of his mind. His next reference is the Happy mask salesman....)  
  
Rini: forget I asked, you must have a lot of weirdos in your life. Er, how about Haku? I dunno why, but it appeals to me.  
  
Link: Haku... yes, it seems to fit him well, but its you I still worry about, you can't save the world dressed as a Gerudo.  
  
Rini: Ah, well, got a better idea smarty? (she gives him a playful smile, though he can't see it. Link thinks for a moment.)  
  
Link: We can go to Saria's, I'm sure she has an extra war tunic around somewhere, probably one your size, she fantasizes about growing up every once in a while, so she might have made one in case something happened. Should we go?  
  
Rini: Sure, I need a fashion change anyway, parachute pants went out of style years ago! (They ride in the direction of Kokiri forest, short ride on horseback, long on foot, along the way, Rini told Link about the current Gerudos.)  
  
Rini: Most are feminists you know, women who want to be treated as complete equals with men, on all grounds. We are all 'straight' and once a year a few of them go to the market to hunt down boyfriends, I've never done it, but they usually come back with the man's money instead of him, which is why only one male is born in 100 years, which is my theory. Uncle Ganon is an idiot and a jerk most of the time, sometimes he's alright as a friend of the family, but say the 'I' word...oh boy...  
  
Link: (looks bewildered.) The I word? What's that? (Rini giggles girlishly.) What?  
  
Rini: What is the name of princess Zelda's bodyguard? Anyone you know? (she breaks into a fit of giggles as Link tries to stomach what she is trying to tell him, when he figures it out, he nearly bursts with laughter, and blurts out: IMPA?!?! Rini nods and nearly falls off Haku, while Link is shaking terribly, trying to hold in another laugh attack.)  
  
Link: Ganondorf? and IMPA?! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! But, I mean, we're talking about the same Ganondorf right? He can't possibly be in love, can he? I mean, he's evil! (Rini laughs all the harder, remembering days of Ganondorf talking of Impa.)  
  
*cue Rini flashback*  
  
Ganondorf: (sigh.) Nabooru, I've just met the love of my life... She's so beautiful...  
  
Nabooru: Who? What have you done now Ganondork?  
  
Ganondorf: I've fallen into the deepest pit, the lake of her eyes! She's Impa! So beautiful, so radiant!  
  
Nabooru: Man, what have you been smoking?!  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Rini: *I don't even want to remember some of the other things he used to say about her...* Well Link, you never know when it'll hit. Ain't love grand? 


	2. the delay

Chapter 2 of "The clarinet of time" *I know, stupid title... but hey! It'll work out! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!*  
  
Rini's new wardrobe  
  
Scene: where we left off, Link and Rini are laughing their heads off at the horrible truth of Ganondorf being in love with Impa. They are just about at the entrance to Kokiri forest, riding on horseback.  
  
Link: (laughing.) ah, is it ever! (love, in case you didn't read chapter one.) Unless you have a fish princess who wants to marry you. (Rini laughs, picturing Ruto in a wedding dress.)  
  
Rini: I'm so glad I don't have romance in my life! According to you, its like a pain or something!  
  
Link: Its a pain alright...(They reach the entrance, and Link gets off Epona.) Oh yeah, and you'll have to leave your horse here, they don't go through the gateways.  
  
Rini: Oh, alright...(dismounts.) Then from here on its on foot eh? Well tally ho...(They enter Kokiri forest, after passing the bridge.) Whoa, you used to live here?! (Link nods.) Its so...green, and nice. I've never been in a place like this before.  
  
Link: (sighing.) I miss it every now and then, since I'm on princess duty. One thing I won't miss is the Deku tree... Now he was annoying! Who likes to listen to a talking tree that only talks about its problems? sheesh!  
  
Rini: Man, if I lived in a forest, I wouldn't ever want to leave! You had it pretty good my friend. (They go to Saria's house, and surprisingly, she's there. She looks up and smiles pleasantly, as if she was expecting them.) Saria: Hello Link, I thought I would be seeing you again soon, and you...(looks at Rini.) I feel like I know you...like, I've seen you someplace before, I don't know where, but I have a feeling that we'll be good friends someday. Whats your name? And why do you wear that black mask? I can see your face under it you know. You're pretty. (Rini looks worriedly at Link, who whispers: "She's weird that way, she can see things normal people can't and stuff, don't worry about it.")  
  
Rini: Er, you can see my face?  
  
Saria: Yes, quite clearly actually, you're pretty, Link, you don't have to worry about that thing you were thinking about. (Rini blushes under her mask somewhat, and Link sweatdrops nervously.) You're a Gerudo right? (Rini nods.) You don't have a Gerudo face though, and you don't have as severe a tan either.  
  
Rini: Well, I uh, I dunno what to say...Link, can you see my face? (Link looks at her closely.)  
  
Link: No  
  
Rini: Okay, whatever, anyway, I'm Rini, and I need-  
  
Saria: a tunic? (Rini is a little freaked out now.)  
  
Rini: yeah that's it.  
  
Saria: ok. (she trots to her closet and Link and Rini can see several outifts that all look the same, excepting one, which is adult size, Link was right then...she does fantasize about being older... she hands the tunic over to Rini, who changes into it in a back room, and then comes out wearing a turtle-neck green tunic like Saria's, with thin kokiri boots, its a big transition from her usual big pants and tank top-like shirt, and she fumbles nervously with her belt.)  
  
Rini: How does this look? (Saria smiles and Link gives a thumbs up.)  
  
Link: great great, now lets go. Thanks Saria, I'll call you up on the ocarina sometime. See ya later. (They leave the little house as Saria waves goodbye turns to Mido, who is standing by the door.)  
  
Saria: Are they out of sight yet? (Mido looks off into the forest and nods.) Cool, now I can stop acting all mystical and we can go watch Pokemon in peace! (They go inside. Meanwhile, Link and Rini are riding out towards Death Mountain.)  
  
Rini: These clothes feel awkward... I'm not used to skirts and tights. (Link smiles.)  
  
Link: You'll get used to it, believe me, you're lucky to have a turtle neck tunic, especially around the Ice Cavern. (shudders.)  
  
Rini: Where's that?  
  
Link: Its near Lake Hylia, ever been to Zoras domain or seen Jabu-Jabu? (Rini starts laughing.) What?  
  
Rini: Oh I've been there alright.We went on a raiding party when I was in training a few years ago, and stole Jabu-Jabu!  
  
Link: Is that even possible? I mean how can you get him out of there?  
  
Rini: Ever notice in Z64, when you go back to the area Jabu-Jabu is gone? (He nods.) Well... (Link snickers.)  
  
Link: how did you manage it?  
  
Rini: Since you'd already moved the fat fish dude-  
  
Link: (snickers.) King Zora.  
  
Rini: Right, we snuck in and the whole clan tore down the gate with explosives and stuff, then we worked together to push him down the waterfall, then he just flopped through the river area and downstream. We had a problem when he rammed into the castle drawbridge, you know how its downstream from Zora's? (Link nods and snickers, picturing Lord Jabu Jabu smashing into the bridge.) Yeah, thats how the bridge broke, and when he hit the end of the moat, we put him on a wheeled platform and we helped our horses lug him to Gerudo valley.  
  
Link: but then what? I mean, what do you do with someone's sacred diety?  
  
Rini: My sister Essie wanted to pawn him off, and so did Mom, but Sola wouldn't have it.  
  
Link: who's Sola?  
  
Rini: One of the guards, she is very religious. She said pawning off somebody's fish-god was unethical, but Ganon stepped in and tried to pawn it off anyway. He couldn't get any money for it though, excepting that huge jewel thing on Jabu-Jabu's forehead. We got quite a bit of money for it! Some guy bought it for several thousand rupees.  
  
Link: Wow, thats like, a fortune! You Gerudo probably bought something really expensive later!  
  
Rini: not really, we just hoard it in the Spirit temple, Ganon put it there to use it to take over Hyrule. Nabooru's there right now, trying to find a way in to steal the treasure.  
  
Link: Yeah I noticed, what happened to Jabu-Jabu?  
  
Rini: We ate well that night. (Link starts laughing hysterically.) We cooked a few slabs of leftovers and brought them around Hyrule, we gave Darunia one, but he said it was gross, and offered us a rock. We gave King Zora the rest, told him we hunted down a Hylian moose. He ate all four slabs imagine eating what you thought was sacred. (shudders.)  
  
Link: I think we'll get along quite well during our time together. (laughs as they enter the volcano crater through Darunia's room.) 


	3. The Clarinet of Time

Chapter 3: The Fire Temple  
  
Scene: Death Mountain Crater, Link and Rini are trying to cross the bridge when Shiek pops up and scares the crap out of them.  
  
Rini: WHOA! watch your step man! (Shiek looks at her confusedly, then steps forward.)  
  
Shiek: So, we meet yet again Link. (He advances further and then cocks his head, as if he only just noticed Rini.) I see you have a masked one like myself at your side...(glances at Rini.) You and I seem to have much in common as far as looks. Mysterious, as if we wished to hide our identity, but is that really the reason, Rini?  
  
Rini: how did you know my name?  
  
Shiek: You, mysterious as you are, came to me in a dream I believe will prove something in the future, but I cannot tell you that now. It will be glorious though, that I can say. Anyway, I foresaw we would meet again Link. I have another melody to teach you, one that brings back the bond of brotherhood, one not easily broken. I do not think Darunia has forgotten you my friend.  
  
Link: I miss him.  
  
Shiek: I'm sure, but you have a new companion, so do not be troubled. But wait! She doesn't have an instrument to play! Looks like this'll come in handy after all. (Shiek tosses Rini an old clarinet, it's broken and dirty, but still shines mysteriously. Rini turns it over in her hands. It feels comfortable there, like it belonged, a peace the young Gerudo has never known.) This will be your instrument, call it the clarinet of time. I don't know if it still works, I got it from Impa a few years back, I have no idea where she got it, but it wasn't new when I recieved it. Enjoy. Oh, and here's a few reeds.  
  
(Rini takes the sugar cane reeds and tucks most away, but wets one in her mouth, puts it to the mouthpiece and shines the clarinet up a bit. She then lifts the black mouthpiece to her lips in the mouthhole of her mask and a sudden wind seems to blow through her. Her fingers begin to dance along the keys as if she was a clarintetist in her youth. She closes her eyes and puts air through it. Out comes a beautiful sound, like trees singing. She pulls it away slowly, like it was now a part of her she did not wish to let go of.)  
  
Link: hey, not bad for a first try.  
  
Shiek: I guess. (Rini doesn't reply, she feels as if something about this instrument told her that it was meant to be played by her, and only her. She smiled to herself, yet at the same time felt a bit overwhelmed. Shiek stares.) riiight... anyway, (clears throat) the Bolero of Fire.  
  
(Shiek whips out his harp and plays the tune to warp back to the fire temple. Link can feel the magic in the notes as Shiek played, like some kind of spell. He instinctively takes out his ocarina and plays along for the second verse, then Rini joins in on the last one. The volcano crater is filled with the echoes of the beautiful melody.)  
  
Shiek: (backing away.) ...Link, I'll see you again. (disappears in a flash, leaving Link and Rini, once again, alone.)  
  
Link: He was never a stable person. We'll see him a lot more, so better get used to him. (He looks over at Rini, who is deep in thought. She doesn't respond, but stands on the bridge looking absentmindedly into the lava. Link decides not to disturb her for a while, he has other things on his mind as well. For the first time it occured to him that Rini may just be a spy of Ganon's out to kill him, or worse. He stood there thinking for a few minutes, until Rini snapped out of her trance and started the descent into the fire temple.) Hey! Wait for me! Haven't you ever heard of giving a man notice?  
  
Rini: What man? You're probably not even twenty!  
  
Link: (exasperated.) Yeah I am! I'm exactly twenty as a matter of fact. How old are you? If you're so advanced?  
  
Rini: Er, heh, you don't look twenty...More like sixteen...  
  
Link: You didn't answer my question. How old are you?  
  
Rini: um... Look out! Fire keese! (Link turns and no fire keese.)  
  
Link: Rini... (Rini laughs nervously and backs away.)  
  
Rini: I guess it didn't like you. hehe.  
  
Link: Just tell me already!  
  
Rini: ok! fine! I'm 19... I'll be twenty in May.  
  
Link: So you're younger! ha!  
  
Rini: yeah, learn something new every day don't you? (Link laughs and they enter the room Darunia is in. Only this time, Darunia has out a ruby red lightsaber and is fighting a girl with jet black hair wearing a cloak. He is wearing a black cape and outfit. The girl has a green lightsaber.)  
  
Link: Uh...ooook...He sits down and decides to watch the fight. (The sabers clash against each other, the girl shows no strain against Darunia's goron strength.)  
  
Darunia: Give in Sasami! You cannot win! (The girl, Sami, laughs a hollow laugh, it seems empty, not like the laughter of Darunia, loud and strong, or Rini, like a stream in a mountain meadow, just empty.)  
  
Sami: Give in? I am not even trying!  
  
Darunia: Sami, Ruto never told you what happened to your brother...  
  
Sami: She told me King Zora ate him!  
  
Darunia: No, I am your brother!  
  
Sami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (she screams and trips over a rock and falls into the lava.) OUCH!!!!  
  
Darunia: (leaning over the side.) Sami? Sami you ok?  
  
Sami: ...help me... Darunia... (Darunia lifts her up and into his arms dramatically. She looks very weak.)  
  
Darunia: Sami... no, I couldn't save you...Everything's gonna be ok Sami, just hold on!  
  
Sami: (Touches his face.) I... I love...(her head falls back quickly and she dies.)  
  
Darunia: No...Sami no! (He grabs his lightsaber and starts destroying things with it. Link intervenes.)  
  
Link: Darunia! (The goron king looks up from his rampage.)  
  
Darunia: Link! how are ya ol' buddy? Long time no see! Sorry 'bout the mess, but I had a problem.  
  
Rini: Tell me about it...  
  
Darunia: And who's this brother? A masked girl? Mysterious...  
  
Link: Not really, Darunia, this is Rini. Rini, meet the king of the gorons.  
  
Rini: Nice to meet you.  
  
Darunia: (nudges Link.) She your Padme Link? hehe! Or how about a Leia? hmm? (Link punches Darunia.)  
  
Link: shut up! (whispers.) I don't even know what she really looks like, and she may be a spy, who knows?  
  
Darunia: Quit trying to hide it! You guys would look so cute together! (Link punches Darunia again, and Rini pretends she didn't hear that.)  
  
Rini: Who died?  
  
Darunia: oh my gosh! I forgot! Hey Sami! You ok? (Sami gets up and trudges over.)  
  
Sami: yeah! word my brother, best performance yet! Go D-dog!(high fives D- dog.)  
  
Rini: riiight, anyway, we're supposed to go through the fire temple?  
  
Darunia: Oh, right. ahem, oh no Link! My gorons have been trapped in this temple by the evil Ganondorf, will you help them while I fight Volvagia? (whispers to Sami: those acting lessons really paid off!.)  
  
Link: Don't worry Darunia, I'll help them, you go fight the dragon.  
  
Darunia: Thank you Link...goodbye... (Goes inside the boss chamber, Sami follows.)  
  
Link: Alright, lets go free everyone. (Frees the first Goron.)  
  
Goron: You have saved my life, I am eternally grateful! Doors in this dungeon can be fake, better use Goro-crop! (runs off.)  
  
Rini: One down, who knows how many to go. (Frees two gorons.)  
  
Gorons: You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful!  
  
Rini: Do all of you say that?  
  
Goron: Use Goron's special crop to blow down weird sounding walls! (leaves. Link frees a few more gorons.)  
  
Gorons: You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful! (Rini frees another.)  
  
Goron: You have saved my life, I am eternally grateful! (Frees last one.)  
  
Goron: You have saved my life, I am eternally- POW! (Rini hits him in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword.)  
  
Rini: damn that gets annoying! (Link gets the boss key and they head back to the beginning.) So, who gets to use the big hammer?  
  
Link: me, I'm the hero of time, so I get the hammer. You stick with the sword, and I carry all the special equipment.  
  
Rini: hmph. Ok fine whatever, as long as I don't have to listen to any more grateful gorons... (they enter the Boss chamber and Volvagia sprouts up like a plant on fire.)  
  
Link: Now, distract it and jump away, I'll hit it with the hammer! (Rini nods, suddenly solemn, and dances like a moron in front of Volvagia. The monster surges towards her, interested. It opens its mouth and roars delightedly at the sight of fresh meat. Rini looks worried, Link is on the other side of the platform, his boot has just gotten stuck in the lava.)  
  
Link: Argh! (tries to wrench free foot.) Rini, run! (and so she does, the lava dragon in hot pursuit. She tries to hit it with her sword, but that gets tossed aside by Volvagia whipping its tail. Link's foot is still stuck, Volvagia looms ever closer to the masked Gerudo...)  
  
Rini: A little help would be nice!  
  
Link: My foot's stuck! Try to hold it off! (Rini loses a foot lead on the dragon.)  
  
Rini: hold it off?! I'm having enough trouble trying to keep alive as it is! (She trips over the edge of one of the pits and hits the ground hard. Volvagia opens its mouth wide, its fiery jaws gleam in the dim, its less than a foot away from her. Link cannot free his foot. The lower half of Rini's body is now in the monster's mouth. Its jaws begin to close, it seems so slowly for the two adventurers, Rini screams. But then Link hears a loud noise, and the lava dragon crumples to the ground harmless. Rini looks up, half dazed, to see another masked figure like herself, flying out out a hole in the ceiling with a jet pack. It must have shot Volvagia somehow. As for Volvagia, the rocket the person shot explodes inside of it. Bits and pieces of the monster fly everywhere, and hot blood like boiling water sprays all over. Pools of it encircle the area, and a snakelike skeleton falls in the lava, it is a sickening sight for Rini, who really has never seen so much blood.  
  
Link: (finally gets his foot free and runs over to Rini, but slips in a blood puddle and instead lands right on top of her.) Whoa! Yaaaaaa-WHUMP- oof! ow...  
  
Rini: gack! (coughs up dragon blood she must've swallowed onto Link. The two after catching their breath, stare for a moment. Rini has never really paid much attention, but for the first time notices the intensity of Link's eyes, so very enchanting they are, that she forgets completely where she is and what she is doing. Link is out of it as well, he thought he may have just seen a flash of the eyes of the mysterious Rini, and he is so entranced by their gaze that he doesn't even realize that the position they are in is most unfavorable and that if anyone saw them, he'd never hear the end of it. But the moment in real time passed quickly, and they were back on their feet again. In a few minutes, they thought nothing of it and began to clean off the dark red stains on their tunics. The blue light appears, and a heart container for Link. He takes it, and they go to the chamber of sages.)  
  
Darunia: Well done brother! You and your friend have saved my gorons. I owe you big man! Ah, I guess I can repay the girl though. Rini, from now on, you and I are sworn siblings! hahaha!  
  
Rini: Gee, um, thanks Darunia!  
  
Darunia: I present you with this medallion as proof of our friendship! (He gives Rini the fire medallion.)  
  
Rini: Whoa... cool, thanks. (Darunia fades away, with his lasting message of: "We will always be bonded by brotherhood.". Link and Rini now find themselves in Kakariko village.)  
  
Link: Cool, he got a new lasting quote! Great, now the water temple is next...damn I hate that one... 


End file.
